


Brownies

by starlightwalking



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Secret Lesbians Kiliel Week, fem!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli's day at school was pretty great, except for one thing. Luckily, Tauriel thinks of something that can make anything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet written for Secret Lesbians Kiliel Week on tumblr :) also kind of an experiment in present tense...I hope you enjoy!

Dís opens the door and smiles as Kíli hops out of the car. "Have fun with Tauriel, Kíli!" she calls out as Kíli closes the door behind her. "Call me when you need to be picked up!"

"Yeah, I will, Mom," Kíli says, brushing her hair out of her face. She smiles at her mom and waves goodbye as Dís drives away. When the car is out of sight, she turns around, her hands in her pockets. To her surprise, Tauriel is already standing in front of her.

Kíli's face breaks into a wide grin. "Tauriel!" she exclaims, standing on her tiptoes expecting a kiss. Tauriel glances around to make sure no one is around, then leans down quickly and kisses her girlfriend on the lips. The kiss is warm and soft, but very brief. Tauriel pulls away and takes a step back.

Kíli reaches out for Tauriel's hand. "Let's go out back?" It's a question. They're at Tauriel's house. She gets to decide.

"Yeah," Tauriel says. They walk around, and Kíli talks animatedly about her day at school. It had been pretty great—she'd passed her geometry test, found five bucks on the ground, and her friend Ori had brought some homemade brownies to fourth period.

"Lucky!" Tauriel exclaims, shaking her head. Her red hair falls in front of her face and she blows it out of the way. "I wish I'd gotten brownies." They didn't go to the same school, not since Kíli had moved a couple miles away two years ago. They'd been friends since middle school, but it was only within the last few months, the right before their sophomore year, that they'd started dating.

"Yeah," Kíli says. "We could, like, make some, if you want."

"Maybe later," Tauriel says, shrugging. They sit down on a bench. Kíli, the smaller of the two girls, snuggles up against her girlfriend. Tauriel absentmindedly strokes Kíli's short-cut curly brown hair. Kíli relaxes, feeling happy to be there.

"Only one bad thing happened today," Kíli says. She lets out a snort of disgust just thinking about it.

"What?" Tauriel asked. "It sounds like you had a great day."

"Well,  _did_  have a great day," Kíli says quickly, "but this bit was just annoying. Bain asked me to Homecoming."

"Wait, Bain Bowman?" Tauriel exclaims. "The one from middle school? Isn't he a freshman this year?"

"Yes!" Kíli says, throwing her hands in the air. "And he doesn't know I'm gay, either. I had to say no. I feel bad the kid got his feelings hurt but...I mean, he's a guy.  _And_  a freshman."

"Would you have said yes if it was a freshman  _girl_?" Tauriel teases.

"No," Kíli says, her smile vanishing. "Mom would ask who I'm going with. I'm not out to my family, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot." Tauriel herself was out to her adoptive family. It hadn't been much of a big deal; her dad, Thranduil, was openly bi, and her brother Legolas was aro. Having a lesbian in the mix wasn't a problem at all. Kíli wasn't so lucky—her grandfather was incredibly homophobic and she was afraid it would have trickled down the family tree to her mother and her uncle.

"Hey, at least you've got Fíli," Tauriel reminds her. "He's on your side. And..." She leans down to kiss Kíli's forehead. "You've got me."

Kíli smiles. "Thanks, Tauri."

"Hey," Tauriel says. "Don't feel too down. Let's go make your awesome day even better. I bet some brownies will balance out poor Bain Bowman asking you to Homecoming, huh?"

They get up. "That sounds really good," Kíli says. Tauriel leans down to kiss her, and their lips meet. Their lipstick blends and Kíli can feel the warmth of Tauriel's heart spreading into herself.

"Brownies can make anything better," Tauriel says after they break apart, squeezing her girlfriend's hand as they walk into her house. "Well, that and kisses—let me tell you about  _my_  day..."


End file.
